The use of 6-amino-9-substituted benzyl purines for the treatment of coccidiosis is well known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,426 to Lira et al. issued Nov. 5, 1974. In particular, the compound 6-amino-9-(2-chloro-6-fluorobenzyl)purine is described which is particularly active and is currently sold under the generic name of arprinocid. In addition, certain N.sup.6 methyl arprinocid derivatives are disclosed. See Great Britain Pat. No. 1,534,163. The instant N.sup.6 amidino compounds are highly active anticoccidial compounds in their own right and are also intermediates in the preparation of the N.sup.6 methyl arprinocid compound from arprinocid.